


Sacrifice

by chrismequick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, demon!Lucas, in which jungwoo kills and sacrifices people regularly to summon his demon boyfriend, serial killer!Jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismequick/pseuds/chrismequick
Summary: His viciousness, that hungry look in his eyes, the way his smile twisted wickedly with every step he took, the way his lust seemed to only grow stronger the more he got closer to the demon -- they were what made Jungwoo beautiful. They were what made Jungwoo his.





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, its my second time writing a fic and of course my first thought was: "why not make a demon lucas/serial killer jungwoo one?" so here we are. 
> 
> there is graphic depiction of violence and incorrect depiction of satanism, fair warning. I know that the church of satanism doesn't preach human sacrifices to summon the devil. please bear in mind that this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

He felt it slowly building this time -- felt that all too familiar surge of power deep within his gut before it could wrench him out of the pit and into the plane of existence, pulling at him, giving him no other choice but to _obey_. The corner of his mouth twitched. He was being summoned yet again.

 

Humans had always been the impatient sort. If you gave them a taste of pleasure, they would keep coming back for more. They would crave for it, yearn for it, be so desperate for it that they would do whatever it took just to feel that pleasure over and over, consequences be damned. And his human was no different.

 

Flames burst out of the gap that hadn't been there a moment ago, his corporeal body rising from the embers. He stood there in his naked glory, watching how the golden fire that once swallowed him whole seeped back and under him, the gap closing to seal both worlds once again. Ah. Now this was a familiar sight.

 

The pristine looking room seemed even more breathtaking with it's new coating of red, it's white walls newly smudged with marks of a struggle, the scratchings on the wooden floor proved as marks of desperation -- marks of a _murder_. And it looked so fucking beautiful.

 

Two bodies laid strewn in the far left corner of the room, one haphazardly thrown over the other like sacks of meat, drained and slaughtered for a purpose, a pool of blood covering half of the messily drawn pentagram underneath.

 

Crouching, his hand reached to move the first body, his sharp nails lifting the head by the chin languidly, bored yet somewhat amused at the gruesome state of this man. A small knife was lodged in his eye and his throat was slit ever so carefully, the blood that was dripping across his face and neck already dried up -- a sure sign that this was the first kill. Calculated. This was the planned victim. Lucas cast his eyes downwards to peer at the second body then, now only able to notice how disfigured it's body was, it's head tilted in an impossible angle, bones visibly broken. This one... this one was simply for fun.

 

My, my. It would seem as if his human had gotten carried away this time.

 

Lucas stood up and as he inhaled the air around him, the myriad of intermingling scents of the metallic tang of blood, sweat and smoke finally hit him, making his tail twitch ever so slightly.

 

“What took you so long?” The human's voice was soft, surprisingly calm amidst the utter chaos in the room. _Jungwoo_.

 

Lucas turned to look at him then and was only mildly surprised at the sight the other presented; the smile Jungwoo sent his way was way too gentle, way too innocent. To someone else, such a sight would have been almost disconcerting-- after all, such a fond expression did not belong on a face that was practically dripping with another man’s blood, scarlet striking against pale skin. But to him, this merely made his Jungwoo ethereal. His viciousness, that hungry look in his eyes, the way his smile twisted wickedly with every step he took, the way his lust seemed to only grow stronger the more he got closer to the demon -- they were what made Jungwoo beautiful. They were what made Jungwoo his.

 

“I didn't expect you to summon me so soon.” Human sacrifices did not come on a regular basis, after all. He peered at the bodies from the corner of his eye, a small smirk playing at his lips before turning to face Jungwoo again. “Two bodies this time, hm?”

 

“Well, what can I say?” Bloodied fingers held him by his face, cupping his cheeks carefully, holding him as if he was precious despite the fact that he could kill any human in a snap. Jungwoo tilted his head up to press their foreheads together, their noses brushing at the tip, hungry yet affectionate at the same time. “I've missed you.”


	2. Jungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been adrenaline that gave him the power to sit up and push the man away. 
> 
> It had been self-defence that made him grab at the blade that fell on the floor, gripping at it so tightly that he felt his nails dig into his skin. 
> 
> It had been fear that made him stab the man right in the chest once, twice, and seven more times until his screaming had stopped, blood slowly puddling beneath the fallen body. 
> 
> It had been all of the above that made him kill a man for the first time that night.

The first time it happened, it had been an accident. Jungwoo had no prior knowledge, held no long-standing belief in the supernatural, and thus, had no desire to summon a demon that night. But it would seem as if some people did. Some had a desire to take a dip into the unknown, into the forbidden, and they had chosen Jungwoo to be their sacrificial lamb. Literally. 

He remembers the helplessness that consumed him that night. He remembers how his panic and fear rendered him unable to move, unable do a single thing but watch as his supposed blind date replaced his perfectly ironed blue button-down with a black robe, its hood covering half of his face as he pinned Jungwoo down onto the ground, murmuring a dead language under his breath. 

That wasn't supposed to happen. That night was supposed to be the one where he was finally going to come out of his shell and potentially “find a nice boy to settle down with” as Doyoung, his best friend, so eloquently put it. Instead, Jungwoo found himself laid helplessly on the floor, black candles surrounding him, a knife delicately positioned against his neck. 

“It won't hurt a bit, I promise,” the man reassured him, voice nothing like the calm and collected persona he had during the dinner a few hours prior. He sounded manic now. Excited, almost to the point of childish giddiness. It was sickening. Jungwoo closed his eyes then, barely able to stop the tears from falling. “Oh, don't cry, it's for a good cause.” The blade pressed against his throat, managing to pierce his skin just a little, the cut shallow but enough to send a message as a drop of blood managed to catch at the tip. “People think I'm crazy but I'll show them… I'll show everyone. Demons will walk this earth once more and I will be their master.”

“Please don’t do this --” Jungwoo pleaded, his voice strained. “Please --” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. It’ll be all over soon,” the man cooed at him as he dragged the tip of the blade up to his cheek, his movement slow and calculated, making a shallow slit at his skin that dragged a piercing scream out of Jungwoo. He could taste the metallic tang of blood as it trickled down to his open mouth and it made him want to puke. But he couldn’t do anything now. “What a shame. You have such a handsome face.” 

In the next minute, Jungwoo felt the cold blade leave his skin and the pressure around his wrist loosening before that too was gone. Relief would have washed over him if it wasn't for the fact that as soon as he dared open his eyes, he saw the man with the blade raised, ready to strike. 

It had been adrenaline that gave him the power to sit up and push the man away.   
It had been self-defence that made him grab at the blade that fell on the floor, gripping at it so tightly that he felt his nails dig into his skin.   
It had been fear that made him stab the man right in the chest once, twice, and seven more times until his screaming had stopped, blood slowly puddling beneath the fallen body.   
It had been all of the above that made him kill a man for the first time that night.

He remembers how the whole room seemed to shake, the ground opening up not a couple of metres away from where he laid fallen on his knees as golden flames burst out of the seams without warning. He remembers looking up at the naked figure that emerged from such chaos, remembers being struck by his beauty -- speechless at the sight of a wicked smile, pointy teeth bared yet posed no threat. He remembers the voice that managed to calm him down, saying, “You summoned me, master?” He remembers the pang of guilt as he watched the man -- demon -- burn the dead body in a blink, following orders despite not having Jungwoo say it out loud. He knew. He knew what his master wanted. 

He remembers falling for a demon that night. He remembers doing everything he could to keep seeing him, over and over again. Until everything he ever did finally caught up to him. 

\---- 

The police siren outside of his building breaks Jungwoo out of his reverie, dragging him back to reality. It’s all over for him; they’re finally here. Jungwoo takes a hold of the blade that had started it all and stands in the middle of a familiar circle on the floor, the candles around him giving off his only source of light. 

This is the only way, this is his only ending. But Jungwoo isn't going to die without seeing him. After a heartbeat, the blade pierces through his abdomen, making him fall to his knees in agony, only able to stab himself a second time out of sheer will. 

“What have you done?” He hears that ever sweet voice ask beside him, and oh, he can't help but smile. 

Jungwoo opens his eyes, gentle relief and happiness washing over him at the sight of the demon -- his demon -- kneeling right by his side. He reaches a bloodied hand to touch at his face, cup at his cheek to feel him once again. 

“I had to see you one last time.” 

And then darkness. Pure, absolute darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of this fic! hope you guys like it

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on  
> twitter @chrismequickk


End file.
